


Facing the Sun

by the_madame21



Series: Control: Adventures in the Haikyuu!! Omegaverse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of "The Alpha King". (All of these fics are part of my 'Control' series so be sure to check the others out!) </p><p>The omega kept on staring at him, and Kageyama sipped his milk intensely, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all, because those golden brown eyes were way too much with the way they caught the afternoon light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to @azusacinnaroll on tumblr for unintentionally giving me this title idea

It’d been two weeks, since then.

And things were relatively… _normal._

Except for the simple fact that they _weren’t._

Especially since they weren’t fighting anymore. So Kageyama was seeing _a lot_ of the orange haired omega these days. Which was both a blessing, and a curse. A blessing, for obvious reasons. A curse for even more obvious reasons. 

Kageyama wondered if the omega had always smelled this good, or if it was just the lingering effects of his heat. He knew Hinata took a shitton of pills, so his hormones and pheromones were probably all sorts of messed up. 

Which was good.

But also bad. 

He couldn’t help but think that Hinata hadn’t changed at all, after the incident. Still his same bubbly self, still stealing part of Kageyama’s bento, still beaming up at him whenever he hit one of his tosses…

But now there was that _smell._

And Kageyama didn’t know what he was supposed to do to get rid of it. 

He also hoped Hinata hadn’t noticed anything. Because _fuck_ that’d be awful. Not that Kageyma was _doing_ anything per se…

But if Hinata happened to fall asleep on his shoulder at lunch, he wouldn’t move him, despite the fact that his heart was beating far too fast for comfort. 

Or when they sat down on the benches during breaks, and their thighs happened to touch, Kageyama wouldn’t move, instead waiting for the omega to initiate the separation. 

And if a bit of rice got stuck to the edge of Hinata’s lips then maybe, _maybe_ Kageyama could be caught staring at said lips. 

But only because what kind of an _idiot_ lets rice stick to their lips like that? 

Such full, pink lips…

Kageyama shook his head. This was fucked up. He was seriously disturbed. He’d jacked off to the only friend he’d ever managed to make and now he was _still_ thinking about it. 

Only this time, he didn’t have his rut to blame.

_So what the hell was this?_

It didn’t help that the omega was so _friendly._ Tobio had to bite back his instinct to growl at any and everyone who happened to come within a three foot radius of the orange haired boy. 

But that was _stupid._

Because it’s not like they were _bonded_ or anything. They weren’t even dating. Hell, Kageyama couldn’t even say with confidence that the male was his friend. What did that consist of, anyway? 

But if they _were_ friends, then that was a start, right? 

“Hinata.”

“Mm?” the omega looked up curiously with wide eyes, chewing his onigiri. 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Kageyama _may_ or _may not_ have imagined _just that look_ a few nights ago. 

“We’re friends, right?” 

The omega scrunched up his features, “Of course we are Bakeyama!!” He yelled, practically spitting out a few pieces of rice. 

It was disgusting. 

But fucking cute at the same time?

The alpha was starting to get a headache. But he’d carefully planned out this interaction the night before, so he was going to see it through even if it killed him. 

“And friends tell each other stuff…right?”

Hinata leaned back hesitantly, eyeing the alpha with a glimmer of curiosity. “Sure, I guess…” 

“What’s it like being an omega?” he practically blurted.

The smaller boy blinked mindlessly, before taking another bite of his onigiri, finishing it off. He swallowed before formulating his answer. “Why do you wanna know?” 

“You’re so nice to everyone. But that's dangerous, for someone like you.”

“Someone like me…” Hinata echoed, his voice empty.

“Oy, not all alphas are nice you know.”

“I know that!” He snapped quickly, nearly catching Kageyama off guard, “You’re a perfect example!” 

“Just be careful, dumbass.” The alpha grunted, dismissing the insult. 

But the omega kept on staring at him, and Kageyama sipped his milk intensely, wishing he hadn’t said anything at all, because those golden brown eyes were way too much with the way they caught the afternoon light. 

But then Hinata reached up, small fingers brushing at the alpha’s bangs. And Kageyama felt his heart stop. 

“You had a leaf.” Hinata said quietly, holding it between his fingers for proof. 

“Thanks.” He muttered. 

…

Nishinoya Yuu was perhaps the one who bothered Kageyama the most. Because he called Hinata ‘Shou’ and they seemed to have their own language, communicating in mostly sound effects and boisterous movements of their arms. 

It didn’t help that the omega gasped in amazement every time the alpha managed a receive, shouting out about ‘rolling thunder’ or whatever his stupid phrase was. 

And they were so comfortable _touching_ each other. It wasn’t right, Kageyama thought, the way Noya was constantly ruffling the omega’s hair, complimenting him on a job well done. Not to mention the endless pats on the back and the high fives and the…scent…marking…

It was platonic, of course. Something necessary of a team; of a pack. Something Kageyama had never been comfortable with. Especially when an omega was involved. But Hinata seemed to have no problems snuggling up next to the libero, purring in that _irritating_ way, making Tobio grind his teeth. 

Of course, he knew that it was exactly what omegas loved the most. Belonging, being touched, being reassured. No wonder Hinata was purring. But the fact that said touches came from Noya and not him…

That’s what pissed him off. 

“Oy, dumbass!” He called, practice now over, Hinata having just finished _another_ high five with the libero.

“I have a _name_ Bakeyama.” 

Shit shit shit. What was he doing? He’d already called him over, so he had to say _something._ But all he’d really wanted was to just get him away from Noya. Christ he was getting closer. He would be standing next to him any second now—

“What is it, Kageyama?” 

Oh for the love of _God,_ ** _why_** were this kid’s eyes so big??

“Um…”

Oh good job, Tobio, he thought, that’ll stall. 

His hair looked fluffy. Maybe that’s why Noya was touching it all the time. Tobio could certainly understand that. And without really realizing what he was doing, his hand reached out, gripping the top of Hinata’s skull. The omega paled.

“Good…job…today.” Kageyama stated awkwardly. 

Oh god oh god his _hair_ his _hair_ it was so _soft_ he wanted to brush it back and mess it up and brush it again and maybe just kinda sniff it because it probably smelled really good and—

“Thanks…” Hinata replied suspiciously, still rather pale, loosening himself from the alpha’s iron grip and patting his own head. “You’ve been acting weird, Kageyama. Is everything ok?” 

_Shit._

“No shit, idiot!” He shouted a bit too loudly. 

Hinata made a face, “Geez, I was just asking.” Then he scurried off, returning to Tanaka and Noya. Why was he always with them? They weren’t even in the same class. There was no reason to—

“Kageyama.” 

The captain’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Daichi-san.” 

“I understand tomorrow will be difficult for you, but I want a nice, clean game. One of Oikawa’s biggest strengths is riling up his opponents. We have to keep a clear head to get the most out of this practice match. Tomorrow isn’t about winning. It’s about pinpointing our weaknesses and improving, right?”

“Yes, Captain.” Kageyama replied with a curt nod of his head. 

Daichi smiled, slapping the alpha on the back, “Glad to hear it.” 

The captain then gathered everyone around, giving a similar speech to the one he’d just given to Kageyama, adding some information about the training camp they’d be attending the next week. Tobio watched as the omega’s eyes lit up at the mention of Tokyo. 

“…so everyone get a good night's rest. Hinata, Kageyama.”

Both looked up at the captain, awaiting his next words. 

“Your turn to close up. Don’t take too long. We leave at 8am sharp, with or without you.” 

Both nodded at the given task, the captain dismissing the rest of the team. 

Kageyama may have _looked_ calm, but he was just about to have a damn heart attack. 

Once the team had cleared out, Kageyama focused every bit of his attention onto unhooking the net and then wrapping it, letting Hinata handle the sweeping. So long as they were doing separate tasks, everything would be fine. 

And it _was._

Until it _wasn’t._ Because _of course_ they managed to put away the supplies at the exact same time. He haphazardly thew the net in it’s place, “I’ll go on ahead.” 

“Kageyama,” the omega reached out, grabbing the alpha by the arm, “Are you ok?”

Shit, he was tense. “Of course, dumbass. Hurry up.” 

“It’s just,” he let go, “Things have been a bit…weird. We used to be all _whoosh_ but now we’re kinda _gwamp.”_

Kageyama blinked. 

Hinata looked up at him, “Is it because of what I said during my heat?” 

“What the hell, no!” He replied a bit too quickly, “Not everything revolves around you so—” 

Hinata hugged him. Was _purring._

“It’s not like you to be so stressed! You’re even scarier this way so…so get back to normal already Bakeyama! You know it’s not only omegas who can get touch starved!” 

Kageyama swallowed very slowly. Because what if he said he _was_ touch starved? He _wasn’t_ but Hinata didn’t know that. Would he continue to nuzzle him like that? 

“You can let go now.” He said a bit strictly, a bit awkwardly. 

“Oh,” the omega breathed, “Right.” 

But he looked…

_Disappointed?_

Kageyama was starting to feel dizzy. Is this what people meant when they said to take a leap of faith? 

So he leaned in. Lips crashing clumsily against the omega’s mouth, forgetting to breathe, not knowing what to do with his hands. 

“What kind of sick joke is that!” Hinata jumped away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Who would joke about that!” Tobio yelled right back. 

“I don’t know!” 

The alpha growled, turning around and muttering to himself. “Fine. Go catch up with _Noya_ or something. I bet he’s waiting for you anyway.” 

“Wait what?”

“Nothing.”

“Kageyama!!”

The alpha was tackled to the ground. “Watch where you’re going Dumbass!” 

“It’s because you’ve been smelling weird lately! So it’s easier to be around Noya-san!” 

“What do you mean ‘weird’?” 

Kageyama had never seen the omega’s face colored such a deep shade of red. “Um..it’s just…” he twiddled with his shirt, “Before you used to smell all mnnmmmzzz but now it’s more like mmmpwwwooom! And it’s just..” 

He kissed him again. Because Kageyama wasn’t really sure _what_ the omega was saying, but his scent and that expression _screamed_ to be kissed, so he followed his instincts blindly. He didn't have the patience to think anything through right now anyway. Everything was happening so fast. In such a blur.

“W-Wait, Kageyama—“

He didn’t let him talk. Because Hinata’s lips tasted good. And he knew they both wanted this. And there was something really _really_ exciting about that. 

“Kage,” Hinata panted, “S-Stop.” 

“Why?” he snarled between kisses.

“I don’t know!” He was pushed away, evidence of tears in those shining eyes, “Just stop!” 

Kageyama felt his chest clench. Unless Hinata _didn’t_ want this. And it _hadn’t_ been exciting for him. Was Kageyama one of _those_ alphas? The ones who couldn’t control their senses and just went straight for the kill? 

Hinata fidgeted before him, Kageyama at a loss for words. Was he really so pathetic that he couldn’t even apologize?

“It’s just that…” Hinata was twirling the bottom of his shirt again, “A-Aren’t you supposed to court me…or something...?” 

And suddenly, Kageyama understood what Oikawa had been talking about when he said omegas had a certain power over alphas. He understood why Iwaizumi was always so willing to concede to the omega, despite being the stronger of the two.

Because if Hinata was looking at him like that…with those wide submissive eyes, that small pleading voice…

Hell. Kageyama would do anything. 

“I…don’t know anything about courting…” the alpha admitted, licking his lips. 

“You know…” Hinata began, choosing his words carefully, “Like…petting…”

He swallowed. With a shaky hand, Kageyama reached out, patting those curly orange locks. “Like this?”

Hinata’s eyes fluttered closed, nuzzling against the alpha’s hand. “Yeah,” he murmured. Kageyama indulged in the softness of the omega's hair. 

“A-And soft touches?” Hinata added, almost unsure of himself.

Kageyama raised his other hand, pulled it back, raised it again. With the edge of his knuckles, he began brushing the omega's cheek. 

“L-Like that?” he whispered, mouth dry.

Hinata still had his eyes closed, enjoying the attention, responding to the alpha with the softest of purrs. 

Kageyama licked his lips, heart racing, breath hitching, “What else?” he croaked.

The omega’s eyes opened, slightly glazed over, those long lashes blinking rapidly. “Scent…” he looked away, “Scent marking?” 

The alpha swallowed uncomfortably, carefully cupping the omega’s chin between his fingers, tilting his head ever so slightly to allow him better access to the scent glands that were emanating the sweetest of smells. With every bit of patience he had left, Tobio carefully brushed his nose against the gland, reveling in the way the omega shivered under his touch. The more he stimulated the gland, the sweeter the smell. 

“My turn.” Hinata said, practically breathless. 

Kageyama looked at him with wide eyes, the omega standing on his tip toes, nuzzling against the alpha’s own scent glands, rubbing his nose and cheek all over Kageyama’s skin. Hinata was practically vibrating. 

And that _scent._

This control…this power that only omega’s had. Kageyama nearly found himself whimpering, burying his face in Hinata’s hair, inhaling deeply, begging and asking for what came next. 

Hinata pulled away, looking up at him with those golden sun-like eyes. “Then you kiss me, Kageyama.” It didn’t come without it stutters, or without the endearing blush that dusted the omega’s cheeks, but it was perfect, just the same. 

Kageyama cupped the omega’s cheeks, _trying_ to be gentle, _trying_ to be sweet, but he was rough by nature, and with his instincts screaming _claim_ and _bite_ it took all he had to _not_ bruise the beautiful petals that were Hinata’s lips. 

But even if it was a more of a bite than a kiss, Hinata didn’t seem to mind, and in his head Kageyama was all _sorry sorry_ but _thank you_ because the omega hadn’t pushed away yet, even though he _knew_ he was being rough and—

“Kageyama…” 

Those small hands were trembling, Tobio barely realizing they were clenching the front of his shirt, Hinata’s voice coming out more like a moan than anything else, and Kageyama wasn’t sure how he was supposed to think clearly, after something like that. 

He pulled the omega closer, body sliding down the wall, settling the orange haired boy in his lap so that their hips could rub together, the alpha’s body aching for friction. 

“We can’t,” Hinata was struggling against the alpha now, Kageyama wondering if he’d done something wrong, his senses flaring, because if the omega left—

“We can’t go home like this,” the omega was shaking his head, trying to create some distance.

But Kageyama pulled him back in, feeling a switch flip. This was where the alpha took control. Something in him just _knew._

One arm wrapped around the omega’s torso, pulling him close so that their bodies touched, the other snaked up to those orange curls, giving reassuring scratches, his lips already working on the omegas own. 

Hinata whimpered again, bucking his hips into the alpha. “Kageyama…”

It was more desperate now, that sound. Needy, pleading. 

“W-We really can’t—”

“I know, I know,” he _growled,_ “A little more, please—”

“But Kage— w-what are you doing!” 

“Shh.” The alpha barked, working to undo the button on the omega’s pants. 

“Stop! D-Don’t touch there!” 

Kageyama’s hands froze, looking at the omega. Did he not want this, then? He swallowed uncomfortably again. He thought that maybe, because of what he’d said before, with the petting…

Wasn’t that the green light to start courting? Unless this passed the lines of courting. 

He cleared his throat. “Sorry.” 

Hinata wouldn’t look at him, gaze focused on the ground.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. 

“I’m sorry,” the alpha blurted, “I thought you wanted…I won’t touch you anymore.” He was just about to get up, when Hinata clenched his fists over the front of Kageyama’s shirt again, eyes still peeled to the floor. 

“I do want…” he said shakily.

“H-Hinata?”

“It’s embarrassing! Think of me for a bit!”

Kageyama leaned in a bit more, nose nuzzling Hinata’s scent glands. “Right.” 

“And we’re in the gym…” 

“Does that really matter?”

“It does!” 

Kageyama thought for a bit. “Well…you still can’t go home like that.” He said, nodding to the erection pushing through Hinata’s pants. 

Hinata flushed another shade of red, “I’ll go to the toilet.” 

“Hinata.” 

He looked up at the alpha. 

“Does this…I mean, are we…” now the alpha was the one looking at the ground, suddenly feeling exposed. 

Hinata swallowed. “I-If you want.”

“Dumbass, do you think I’d do this with you if I _didn’t?”_

“I don’t know! Your face is scary right now Kageyama!” 

The alpha sighed, trying to gently rest his forehead against the omega’s, but succeeded in bumping him instead. 

“Ow.” They said at the same time, rubbing their heads. 

And then Hinata began to laugh, his arms linking around the alpha’s neck, rubbing their cheeks together, smile too big for his own face. 

“Oy, Hinata—”

“I’m really happy, Kageyama.”

“What?”

“You feel the same right? Your heart’s going all bwump bwump and mine’s like gaddun gaddun.”

Kageyama Tobio had never quite been able to understand Hinata’s bizarre way of talking, but in that moment, he understood perfectly.

“Yeah,” he said, squeezing the omega into a hug, “It’s the same.”

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei sat towards the front of the bus, Yamaguchi asleep by his side. Yesterday had been strange, to say the least. The way Oikawa had just collapsed like that. Someone composed like him. A captain. 

It was unsettling. Somewhat triggering.

Even more surprising was how quickly Hinata had reacted, getting the omega out of the view of so many alphas. And then the way he’d run back in, a few minutes after, screaming for ‘Iwa-chan-senpai’ 

And the way that guy had _looked_ when Hinata called his name. 

Tsukishima wondered what that might be like. To have an alpha care about you like that. 

Not that it mattered, he thought, adjusting his headphones. Because, he was convinced, he’d die alone anyway. Maybe get a cat to really put the icing on the cake of his depressing ass life. 

But feeling sorry for himself was something that took too much energy, so he didn’t really spend much time thinking about that. Instead he focused on the fact that he’d be stuck at a training camp for five days surrounded by a bunch of volleyball idiots. 

Which was equally as depressing, if you asked him. 

Yamaguchi snored, adjusting in his seat. Tsukki looked at him. When they got to middle school, he’d thought for sure Yamaguchi would’ve presented as an omega. It just suited him. His temperament, size, everything. And he thought for sure that he himself would have presented as a beta. But the universe seemed keen on practical jokes. 

He stared out the window, the busslowly coming to a stop. The camp would be full of alphas. Even with the beta patches, Tsukishima’s anxiety would be at an all time high. He took a deep breath, already catching the overwhelming scent of alphas despite not having gotten out of the bus.

He had to nudge Yamaguchi awake, eventually just climbing over him so that he could get out of the cramped space. He was one of the first to get to the side of the bus, tugging at the handles of the storage hold to get to his bag.

“There’s a lot of alphas…” Hinata murmured next to him, pulling his bag out of the bottom of the bus. He looked worried. Tsukishima didn’t know _why_ since the little omega now belonged to the King. Or at least, was dating him. Or at least, he _thought_ they were dating. Too much had happened the past few days. Honestly, Tsukki didn’t know _what_ they were doing, and he didn’t really care. But the bottom line was that now the omega smelled like the King, and if that wasn’t enough to stop any handsy alphas, then the King himself sure was. 

“Don’t spontaneously burst into a heat again.” Tsukishima jabbed.

“You be careful too, Tsukishima.” Hinata said even more quietly.

Kei scowled. “Worry about yourself.” He snapped, tossing his bag over his shoulder, following the rest of the team into the gym they’d be using. 

The sound of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor was already giving him a migraine, volleyballs hitting the ground in sharp smacks, whoops and hollers heard from every corner of the room. It was irritating, even if it was to be expected. 

But then, he saw him. The one person he thought he’d never see ever again.

“Karasuno! Good to have you here,” Nekoma’s captain smiled widely, with a grin that showed all of his teeth. " Welcome to Tokyo.”

He knew that Daichi was shaking hands, the rest of the team shouting something about a garbage battle, but Tsukishima didn't hear any of that. Hardly  _saw_ any of that. 

Because at that moment, Tsukishima’s blood had run cold. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is taking over my life and I couldn't be happier. I know I said this chapter would be steamier but I guess I lied lol :x They will definitely get to the sexy sexy times though, don't you worry. I won't stop until all my omegas are happily knotted XD Oh man. Ok I'm gonna go work on the next chapter now. Comments are much appreciated! Ty for reading everyone ^^ (Also I know these might feel a bit rushed but I can't be bothered rn lol)


End file.
